Legacies Best Forgotten II
by Malaizjan DeJesus
Summary: Areina (Reina Grayson's OC) & Meygan (my OC) have been kidnapped by the Legion of Doom! Will Terry and the new Young Justice team save them in time? & what are they up to? Rate T for Jason's mouth. * This is #9 in a series by me and Reina Grayson*
1. Chapter 1

Legacies Best Forgotten II

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Note: A fellow author (Reina Grayson) and I have been bouncing each other's OCs in the Batman Beyond series. Now eventually, it'll lead up to the final story: An Apprentice's Future. This was originally slated for my "Future" Saga that housed many of my OCs originally before she breathed new life into them and I altered them for one of Reina's fics. Now they are in the Batman Beyond series and I like the shift. So here's the list of fics we both did in regards to Terry and his new friends/heroes.

Meeting Your Family, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family 2, By Reina Grayson

Legacies Best Forgotten, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family 3, By Reina Grayson

Batman's Crush, By me

Batman's Crush II, By me

Batman's Crush III, By me

And now Legacies Best Forgotten II, By me

And thanks to Reina Grayson for helping me get the beginning of this going. Rated T for torture. And Jason's mouth.

Chapter 1

Crime Alley, 'Old Gotham'

The darkness of the night was oppressive in this historical part of Gotham. No one normally dared to come here, with the moving shadows that could be the trick of light or Drow's Dark Matter powers…

The unexplained noise that shattered the silence of the night, it was almost too much for the young and inexperienced Yami as he stepped into one of the few fully intact warehouses in Crime Alley. The grandson of Poison Ivy moved the chains that lined the front door as he gently pressed on the said door to get in.

No noise.

Yami couldn't believe his luck. He had been in Juvenile Hall on the other side of town just weeks ago when a guy came to visit him. He didn't know who he was but he had a proposition for the 17 year old- he'd break him out if he joined him in taking over the earth.

Now Yami, he had his grandmother's plant abilities and he was just as brilliant a chemist as she had been. But he didn't have green skin or leaves growing from him. No, he looked completely normal. Until he transformed into his alter ego. Then he looked just like Grandma Pamela.

He agreed and now he was here. To meet up with them.

Yami came to a room with a light in it. And he smiled when he saw his benefactor there, waiting on him.

"Ah, Yami. I'm glad you made it. Sit and meet the rest of the team." Ian Montgomery grinned as the kid eagerly sat in the lone open chair. Ian was best known as Time Stalker, a villain from Bludhaven. And a hated enemy of Nightwing I and his family.

Ian was the grandson to Deathstroke's final apprentice before he went to prison the first time for the death of Marik Greyson, the son of Dick and Serenity Greyson and Mathen's twin brother. He found his grandfather's journal and used it to reinvent himself into an assassin-like villain. He was good at torture and explosions and making all sorts of weapons. His taser-bullets were becoming a hit with other villains that wanted their enemies to suffer. But Ian didn't just hand over the bullets. He was very picky about who got them.

That was why Yami joined Stalker. Two grandsons of two villains that have gone toe-to-toe with Batman.

"Team, this is Yami. Yami, to your left is Morgan La Fay and her son Mordred. To your right is Drow, Two-Face's grandson, next to him is Luthor, _Alexander_ Luthor to be exact and the man in the helmet is Red Hood."

Yami couldn't believe it. Major heavy hitters. And they wanted him on their team!? This was a dream come true! "Pleasure," he said confidently.

"So what is this group?" Luthor asked, with an almost bored tone to it.

"The Legion of Doom," Stalker asked confidently.

"Seriously? I'm in the Legion of Doom!?" Yami couldn't help himself, he was excited. "So who gets to taste my plant poisons first? The JLU?"

"Bold, I like your style kid," Red Hood commented.

"Actually, the side team," Drow answered. "Stalker and I have fought them. We know who they are and who they replaced. Some are more obvious than others."

"And we are going to do what?" Mordred said. "Fight them head on?"

"Nothing like that yet. I need equipment for my master plan. But we will have to work in two parts, just so we can distract the younger team of heroes and get what we need. If anyone wants to back out, do it now. Because I have big plans for this planet and all of you will get a piece of the planet as reward for helping me." Stalker watched as no one left the room. "Good. I need the hyper photon accelerator that a California lab has just finished making. It'll make jumping the time stream easier on us. Red Hood is getting that piece. Luthor, thanks to his generous donation, has given me the basic design of a prototype he made some time ago. I made adjustments and all we need are 4 major parts to complete it."

"And what are we going to do, exactly?" La Fay asked.

"My dear Master Sorceress, I need to distract the heroes from this heist. You will engage Lady Merline and Nightwing I. You've done it before."

"With pleasure," she purred.

"What about Star Sapphire?" Mordred asked.

"She's doing some negotiating with others that would like to take out more Green Lanterns," Stalker told the group gathered.

"Well, I got a flight to catch. Have fun, Kid." Red Hood left the warehouse in a few minutes' time.

"Now for the fun part. Luthor, you and Yami here will distract the team. Cause some destruction."

"Good. Yami." Luthor got up and left the room. Yami was quickly behind him.

Stalker waited before turning to Mordred. "Young wizard, I have a contact in Rhelasia that has an amulet of magical power that I want. You're to meet him, get it…and leave no witnesses."

Mordred got up and left.

"Are you ready to play?" Stalker asked Drow.

"I was born ready." Both villains got up and left the meeting room to go to the back of the warehouse where they had created "dungeons" for prisoners…and to have fun.

There was one room that had a medieval-looking door. Outside was a temperature box that regulated the temps for the room inside. Drow looked through the bar window to see the "guest" inside.

The wealth of black hair was the telling sign of who was there. The costume was too. If anyone who knew about Batman, they would know about his first two sidekicks, the acrobat and the fire-controller.

And with a new Batman resurfacing, he had a fire-controlling partner.

Her code name was Red Bird and she was Nightwing's blood niece.

Drow saw that she was still out, so he went to catch up with Stalker in the torture room.

There, Stalker had just struck the captive in the face and she fainted. The black/purple hair was tied back in a braid and her costume was torn in places. The purple raven bird was just over her chest and her domino mask over her eyes. Her cloak hung behind her. A collar was clearly visible around the neck and it was pulsing red.

The collar was meant to keep the girl's demon powers at bay.

Her name was Rave and she was Nightwing I's oldest daughter. She was also demon-possessed and the last thing the villains wanted was her demon side to rise up and rip them apart.

The two smiled.

It was time to play.


	2. Chapter 2

Legacies Best Forgotten II

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Note: A fellow author (Reina Grayson) and I have been bouncing each other's OCs in the Batman Beyond series. Now eventually, it'll lead up to the final story: An Apprentice's Future. This was originally slated for my "Future" Saga that housed many of my OCs originally before she breathed new life into them and I altered them for one of Reina's fics. Now they are in the Batman Beyond series and I like the shift. So here's the list of fics we both did in regards to Terry and his new friends/heroes.

Batman's New Sidekick, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family 2, By Reina Grayson

Legacies Best Forgotten, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family 3, By Reina Grayson

Batman's Crush, By me

Batman's Crush II, By me

Batman's Crush III, By me

And now Legacies Best Forgotten II, By me

And thanks to Reina Grayson for helping me get some details out of the way. And for making the pic of the photon accelerator. Rated T for torture. And Jason's mouth.

Chapter 2

Red Bird moaned. Her whole body hurt. She moved her hands, only to hear the sound of metal.

That awoke Areina Greyson up. She felt metal around her neck. She shifted her body so she could assess her injuries. Red Bird's left hand throbbed and her head was swimming with pain. She looked down and saw that her belt was gone. The fire controlling partner of Batman slowly sat up, wincing. Her hands were shackled behind her. She was in a damp dungeon-looking room. She knew it was a damp by the smell. The door was one of those medieval-looking ones.

Areina grinned. One fireball should do it. She rolled herself so she could her hands in front of her. With that accomplished, she aimed her bound hands at the door.

Nothing happened.

Red Bird reached up to touch the collar around her neck. There was no way to get it off. Which meant her meta powers were being suppressed. _Perfect._

The door flew open and a cloaked figure was thrown in. Drow's sadistic smile came through the bars on the door. "So Areina. It's good to see you again."

Crap. He knew. "Drow, you are so dead!" she shouted.

"I'd be more worried about your cousin." With a laugh that froze Red Bird's blood, Drow walked away from the door after he closed it.

Areina waited for the villain's footsteps to become faint before making her way over to the cloaked figure. She moved the hood away from the face-

Strong legs caught the fire meta around the waist and squeezed.

Areina gasped. She saw who was under that hood. "Meygan!" she hissed.

Pain-filled eyes met Red Bird's. "A…reina…" Meygan Greyson then coughed. A thin trickle of blood came out the corner of her mouth as she released her cousin.

Red Bird immediately sat Meygan up against the wall. "Meygan, you okay?"

Meygan nodded yes, then rolled her body to get her hands in front of her. "Where…are we?"

"I saw bits of Crime Alley," Red Bird admitted. But I didn't know which building."

Meygan undid the clasp to her cloak. "Take my cloak."

"No."

"Areina…it's not all that warm in here." Meygan took the cloak off her shoulders and with bound hands, draped the thick cloak around her cousin. "It'll keep you warm." Meygan resnapped the clasp and pulled up the hood.

"Thanks…" Areina could see that Meygan was bruised up. She had a nasty black bruise under her right eye. Her arm was around her ribs. "What about you?"

"I need the cold," Meygan murmured. She closed her eyes. She knew what she was in trouble; she was going to die…

Watchtower in space…

Terry moaned as he opened his eyes. He was in a world of pain. His face mask was gone and he noticed someone was standing next to him. When he tried to focus, he was dizzy.

"Terry?" Molly, the 11 year old healing wizard, had whisper, a golden glow still around her body. She was holding his hand.

"Molly?" Terry slowly sat up, with her assistance. He was still dizzy and his head hurt. "What happened?"

"Dad's hoping you can tell him." Molly looked so worried. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

Despite being sore, Terry Mc Ginnis looked around. "Oh no." His partner wasn't there. Red Bird. Neither was Rave. He popped off the bed and he steadied himself against the edge of the bed. "Molly, where's the team?"

"Prepping," she answered.

"Tell your brother we need everyone. Even the reserve team." Terry slowly made his way out of the Infirmary.

Terry Mc Ginnis was the new Batman. With Bruce guiding him, he was becoming what Bruce had once held so proudly of a title: The Dark Knight. A few months ago, he joined the Young Justice team and the kids were the next generation of the first team and the JL. Red Bird's mom was on the original team. So she was automatically on the new team. Molly was Rave's younger sister and on the reserve team.

The door slid open and the young Batman entered the conference room. The main team had gathered fast and were all there: Nightwing II (Rave and Molly's older brother), Aqualad II, Kid Flash II, SBP (Superboy Prime), Archeron and Syfon. Also, Nightwing I (Dick Greyson) and Lady Merline (Dick's immortal wife and Merlin's granddaughter) were there.

"Terry, what happened? Where are my niece and daughter!?" Serenity asked. She was worried, that much was obvious. But she was trying to stay calm.

Batman was ready to tell his side when he saw someone step out from behind the parents. She looked like Rave but her skin was dark red and she had small, pointy horns poking out of black curly hair. He was startled at first; that bat-a-rang was in his hand quick. But then he realized he saw her before, even though he hadn't formally met her. "Are you Demona?" he asked, the bat-a-rang gone.

"You are a good detective," Demona said, her voice deeper than Meygan's. "But call me Mona. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. But better. Where's Meygan and Areina?"

"I don't know about Areina but Meygan and I separated. She ran off to find her cousin. She told me to get you out of there."

"Terry, what happened?" Dick asked.

"It was a set up. And Meygan called it early. I should've listened…"

_Bludhaven, 4 hours ago…_

"_What do you see?" Red Bird whispered into her comm from her perch in the rafters of the warehouse._

_The intel from Watchtower showed a massive shipment of taser bullets were arriving in Bludhaven for a mob boss called The Mask. If those bullets hit the streets, hundreds would die._

_So Terry (Batman), Areina (Red Bird) and Meygan (Rave) were there to make sure the shipment was destroyed and The Mask was taken into custody._

"_Looks like the last crate is being loaded now," Batman said. He was in camouflage mode and had his optical sensors recoding the bust for the DA._

_Rave was cloaked by the office upstairs. She could see The Mask talking but that's all. "The Mask is here. Can't see who he's talking to."_

"_Get closer," Terry urged._

"_You get closer, I'm not invisible," Rave protested._

"_I got movement. It looks stiff from up here. Near the trucks," Red Bird noted._

"_Same here," Terry added._

"_This doesn't feel right." Meygan felt the wrongness of the situation. The movement of all the thugs got her attention. But why? It dawned on her then._

_Stiff?_

"_Abort, abort, abort! Get out!" Rave turned to fly away but she heard a popping noise behind her._

_A thug was there, transforming, skin shredding to show metal beneath. "It's a trap!" Rave screamed into the comm link. _

_Areina flew down to help her cousin, a ring of fire surrounding her body. As soon as she landed, that ring of fire shot out, breaking when it hit Meygan and it took out the 'bot…_

Demona chose that moment to interrupt Terry. "How about we just blow up the docks?"

Terry was dumbfounded. The younger members of the team present were chuckling. "And what if the girls are still there?"

"Uh…Oops?" she answered with a shrug.

Terry felt a headache coming on.

Back in Crime Alley…

Areina felt warm under the cloak as Meygan winced when she shift her sitting position. The older of the two was worried. "Meygan, you okay?"

"Sure." It came out a little breathless. The ribs were cracked; that she knew. She couldn't take a full breathe without her heart feeling like it was being stabbed. And without Demona, she actually felt cold. But she could deal with it-Areina couldn't. Her cousin's body temps always fell when her meta power was cut off. And Meygan had to save her.

Areina crawled over to Meygan and sat next to her. She heard the labored breathing. "Meygan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Meygan breathed.

"Stop saying that. I know you're not okay." Areina glared at her younger cousin.

"Fine. I took a few kicks to my ribs. I think one's broken." Meygan watched as Areina ran her fingers along her ribs for a few minutes. "Feels like two," Areia told her.

"Great. And Demona's gone." Meygan felt the temperature in the room drop again.

"They'll come for us. Promise." Then it came to Areina. "Demona's gone? Your demon side is gone?"

Meygan nodded. She hoped that Demona and Vincent could lead the rest of the team to Crime Alley…

Suddenly, they were shocked. The nodes within their collars sparked to life as the girls felt muscle-spasming pain. Neither girl could cry out.

The door opened and Stalker walked in, a small remote in his hands. He grinned as the girls seized before him.

Areina undid the clasp to the cloak, and left it behind as she crawled her way on her hands and knees to Stalker, despite the crippling pain. She grabbed the bottom of his jacket and pulled herself to her knees to get the remote from him. She could hear Meygan whimper.

Ian raised the remote about his head. "You'll have to try harder than that," he taunted.

Areina had to stop the Taser in the collar. So she pulled her arm back and with what strength she could muster, punched him where the sun didn't shine.

Stalker howled like a girl. But he had the presence of mind to hit the button again, upping the intensity of the Taser.

Areina fainted instantly. She couldn't fight the pain no more. Meygan had lost the same fight minutes ago.

There was someone chuckling behind him. Stalker glared behind him. "Stop laughing!" he yelled at Drow, clutching himself. But his voice was still high-pitched.

"Where do you want them?" Carter asked.

"The…water block…" Stalker was still in agony and clutching himself as he touched the remote button to stop the shocks. He then limped out.

* * *

Jason grinned as he walked up to his target. The security was a joke to someone like him. After 50 years, things tend to get boring. He stepped over the guard he just knocked out none too gently.

The floating tune-fork looking tube didn't seem to be much. The clear orange liquid was visible in the glass casing.

Jason failed to see a flowing black liquid coming from the vent in a corner. It wound its way over to Jason.

Red Hood deactivated the force field around the device. He was grinning. A slight slithering noise got his attention. He dodged a scythe-looking black liquid weapon and pulled his guns out. He turned around, guns raised.

Inque reformed to her human version. "Red Hood…this _is_ a surprise."

"Inque. I love to chat, but my employer needs the accelerator."

"So does mine. Why don't you be a dear and let me get paid."

"Sorry. I like my money too." Jason watched Inque carefully. She wasn't the top espionage agent in the world for nothing. He heard the stories. She can rack up a body count too.

"Guess we're at an impasse," Inque commented.

"No we're not." Jason shot her. It can never be said that he didn't have guts.

**And that's it for now! What will happen to Jason, Meygan and Areina? And will Terry ever get use to Demona? Stay tuned to chapter 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

Legacies Best Forgotten II

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Note: A fellow author (Reina Grayson) and I have been bouncing each other's OCs in the Batman Beyond series. Now eventually, it'll lead up to the final story: An Apprentice's Future. This was originally slated for my "Future" Saga that housed many of my OCs originally before she breathed new life into them and I altered them for one of Reina's fics. Now they are in the Batman Beyond series and I like the shift. So here's the list of fics we both did in regards to Terry and his new friends/heroes.

Meeting Your Family, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family 2, By Reina Grayson

Legacies Best Forgotten, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family 3, By Reina Grayson

Batman's Crush, By me

Batman's Crush II, By me

Batman's Crush III, By me

And now Legacies Best Forgotten II, By me

And thanks to Reina Grayson for helping me get the beginning of this going. Rated T for torture. And Jason's mouth.

Chapter 3

Terry watched as Dick took Demona off to the side, most likely to explain a few things to her. Orin was next to him. "Orin? What's up with Demona? Why is she here and not Meygan?"

"Demona returned here with you. She told us they split up so you could get medical attention. Meygan went after Areina." Orin's voice hitched on Red Bird's name.

Batman caught the tone shift. "You like Areina."

"Um…" Orin then mumbled.

"Orin?" Terry teased.

"She is…um…" Aqualad II could not talk.

"Look, it's sway. But remember this: she has her dad's temper. Don't get her mad."

* * *

In Crime Alley…

Water was thrown on Areina's face and she choked, coughing as some of the water managed to get up her nose. She tried shaking her head but there was something on her forehead holding her head still. She opened her eyes.

She saw the ceiling. The rusty pipes were all she could see. Areina was scared. Terror at not being able to move filled her slowly. She could hear movement around her but couldn't move her head to see. That in itself was a claustrophobic moment.

"Hello, Areina."

Red Bird was fuming. It was Drow in that annoying toned voice of his. "Go away."

"Now, now. Be nice." Drow came into her line of vision. "I am so glad you came to wake up. We found a new technique to test. Since you Greyson girls are our guests…I thought you wouldn't mind helping."

"I _DO_ mind!" she snapped. "And how did you get out of jail!?"

"No prison can hold us. Oh well…" Drow placed a cotton cloth over her face.

Areina strained to move her head as she tried to hear something, anything. She needed to know what was happening. And that was the frightening part. The not knowing.

The sound of water running was heard.

That very moment was filled with panic. She heard Meygan gasp and choke as the sound of water got louder.

Then the water fell on her face, soaking the cloth in seconds. Areina tried to take a breath but the cotton cloth clung to her open mouth.

The panic set in.

Areina pulled on her arms and legs, desperate to get free as she tried to take a breath and couldn't. She needed to stop this and fast. She didn't have any of her limbs free.

She was suffocating.

Red Bird fought to get free. She wanted to turn her head, anything to get that needed breath and to escape the water. She was losing that fight and she fought even harder. She could hear the laughing that sounded distant but she didn't care.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" someone yelled.

The water stopped flowing.

"Red Hood? Back already?" Drow said meekly. The grandson of Two-Face was afraid of Red Hood. And with good reason.

Jason Todd was a nit worse for wear. His signature bomber jacket was gone. His clothes were torn with small bits of Inque still on them. He had visible cuts and he cheek was swollen; jaw was bruised. He stormed over to the captive girls and tore the wet cloths off their faces.

Areina coughed as she got fresh air. She couldn't believe that the Red Hood _saved_ them.

"This isn't your concern," Ian told Jason. He took the wet clothes back from the deadly former Robin.

"Like HELL is isn't!" Jason stalked Ian, tossing the photon accelerator at Drow, not caring if the villain caught it or not.

Carter lunged for the item and caught it just before it hit the floor. The villain glared at Red Hood hatefully.

"Red Hood, we were just testing-"

"That's fucking BULLSHIT! This was outlawed by the US government decades ago! The JLU, I understand. I wouldn't mind seeing Barda get hers. But kids!? I'm ready to walk! I don't work for sick people!" Jason pivot on his heels and walked away. As soon as he was gone from Crime Alley, he was giving Dick a call.

Areina listened. She knew better and maybe it was because she nearly suffocated and drowned but did Red Hood sound…concerned?

"Red Hood, I need you!" Ian cried.

Jason flipped his middle finger. He then changed his mind about leaving, turned back around, stormed back to Red Bird and undid the strap holding her head in place. He then found the shackles. He didn't say anything but he freed one wrist, then shackled it, and repeated the process with the other wrist. He went over to Meygan.

"What are you doing!?" Ian asked, anger lacing his voice.

"Taking them back to their cell. I don't kill kids." Jason stared at Meygan's listless eyes. "What did you do to this one!? Her skin's graying!?"

"What do you care!?" Ian yelled. He stepped up to Jason as he did the same thing to Meygan he did for Areina. He was quick on the turning, gun pulled and he bore into Ian's eyes as the gun was raised.

"You want to start something? 'Cause I have no issues shooting you and Drow in the face."

* * *

Back at Watchtower…

The alarm went off. As Shock fought to get his boot on, everyone else went to the oversized computer screen.

"It's Bludhaven," Mathen said as his parents stood next to him.

"_Morgan_." Serenity was already pissed off. "She's mine."

"Ser…" Dick said gently.

"No! I'm going. I need no help and stay out of it!' Serenity was glowing, a nearly pure white haze outfitting her body.

Dick took his wife's hand and stared into her eyes. He pouted.

"Dick, no."

"Please? I want to watch," he begged, a teasing tone to it.

The younger kids were confused. So was Terry. But the older ones knew. And it was going to get worse from this point on.

"What about Meygan and Areina!?"

"Maybe we can get Morgan to tell us where they are. I doubt she's doing this to get something."

Serenity had no defense for that look of Dick's. She sighed. "Fine."

Dick kissed her fiercely in thanks. His hands held her to him, then roamed his hands to her butt and hauled her to him.

"DAD!" cried Mathen.

"I've been corrupted!" cried Brian, covering his eyes.

Both stopped kissing at the same moment. "Raincheck," they both said breathlessly.

"Is this how Molly was born?" Orin asked innocently.

"ORIN!" Vincent hollered.

* * *

Back in Crime Alley…

Areina and Meygan were back in their cell, but it was colder than before. Red Bird had that cloak around her in seconds. She watched Meygan just sit there in the corner, staring at nothing.

She crawled over to her, and heard her mumbling to herself. She didn't understand what her cousin was saying, but when she felt Meygan's forehead, which was flushed, it was a furnace.

Areina wrapped the cloak around both of them. It was getting colder in the cell and she felt sleepy. At least with Meygan's feverish body, all that heat kept her awake. "Meygan? Can you talk to Vincent?"

"De…mona…gone," she whimpered.

"No sweetie. I asked about Vincent."

"Can't…" Meygan moaned feverishly.

"Why?" Areina asked.

"Demona…gone. Collar…useless…" She cuddled up on her cousin.

Areina sighed. Her cousin was sick. She had no idea what was wrong with Meygan.

Then there was Red Hood. She couldn't put her finger on it but he wasn't acting as the stories said he did. The ruthless, smart mouth rogue wasn't like that to her.

Areina had watched after that tense standoff, in which Drow tried to do something. Red Hood fired a warning shot into the ceiling. Which both villains backed down.

Red Hood told them they were sick and just took the two back to their cell. He had been gentle with them and Red Bird was convinced that this was a fake Red Hood.

Areina watched how Red Hood lingered over Rave, checking her pulse, her breathing and her fever. He had kneeled next to her cousin and he was worried. His body language radiated worry.

This Red Hood confused her. Why was he acting like this? Was this another form of torture? Was he meant to kill them? Areina wasn't sure.

So this Red Hood was a fake. The real one was killed. Who was this fake?

* * *

Back at Watchtower…

Vincent Crock was ready. He was in full costume, the largest quiver on his back. It held 75 arrows, and had two secret compartments. He took his best bow; the Vancer Cos Velocity 3500. It had a night scope and heat scope. The accuracy was off the charts…

Vincent's life had changed since he had learned he had a blood sister. An older sister. He had Meygan but it wasn't the same.

He hoped they were okay. That whoever had them wasn't doing anything to them. He would shoot them dead if they did and _damn_ the code.

Areina was blood. Areina was his only true link to their dad. He had been too young to save their dad. But he would stop at nothing to save Areina.

Then there was Meygan. She was only a year older but they have been close since her death and rebirth. The attack on Watchtower made them inseparable mentally. He knew Meygan would keep Areina safe. Even that the risk of her own life.

And that was the frightening part. If Demona was with them, what was happening to Meygan? Could she life without her? And what about her magic? Can she get it back without Demona's internal presence?

As Vincent left his room, he looked to check for clear hallways. He stealthily made his way to the room that had all the mother boxes in it. He was being drawn to Gotham, and he wasn't sure why. It was like he was being pushed into that direction.

The team, especially the ones that grew up with Meygan after she died and came back, didn't know much about Demona and Meygan but he did. When Meygan was 9, the two separated for 5 minutes. Meygan's body had started to die out within 3 minutes.

Over the next several years, the two experimented. There had been some progress but not much. Then again, the two were secretive about it.

Vincent heard voices as he approached the mother box room. He paused at the doorway and peered inside.

Demona was being a nuisance to Terry, trying to get to his belt. Mathen was looking over the surveillance footage. Kevin was meditating, probably looking for both girls. He didn't see Orin, Brian or Billy.

Vincent rushed past. Hoping he didn't get spotted, he got to the mother box room. Going inside, the young archer eyed the five mother boxes on the central pillar. There were relic parts of the old method of teleporting-the zeta tubes- all over this room.

Star City's newest archer walked up to the pillar. He stared at the remote-looking mother boxes, grateful for the instant teleport they provided. He grabbed one.

"Archeron? Where are you going?"


	4. Chapter 4

Legacies Best Forgotten II

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Note: A fellow author (Reina Grayson) and I have been bouncing each other's OCs in the Batman Beyond series. Now eventually, it'll lead up to the final story: An Apprentice's Future. This was originally slated for my "Future" Saga that housed many of my OCs originally before she breathed new life into them and I altered them for one of Reina's fics. Now they are in the Batman Beyond series and I like the shift. So here's the list of fics we both did in regards to Terry and his new friends/heroes.

Batman's New Sidekick, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family 2, By Reina Grayson

Legacies Best Forgotten, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family 3, By Reina Grayson

Batman's Crush, By me

Batman's Crush II, By me

Batman's Crush III, By me

And now Legacies Best Forgotten II, By me

And thanks to Reina Grayson for helping me get the beginning of this going and for helping me figure a few things out for this chapter. Rated T for torture. And Jason's mouth.

Chapter 4

Luthor and Yami were in New Philadelphia. About 23 years ago, a massive earthquake created a chasm between Philadelphia and anything left of the city. The city itself was destroyed. All the history was lost, buried forever. In its place, was a New Philadelphia, which had holo-emitted landmarks so the history of the city lived on.

But for Alexander Luthor, clone #106, it was the city that will die. Both he and Yami were going to uproot the city just because.

Yami stepped forward, smiling as he began his terrifying transformation…

In Crime Alley…

Jason was conflicted as a weakened Meygan and a slightly chilled Areina were strapped into a stretcher rack. They were side-by-side, and it was built to look like one from way back in the dark ages. So, someone altered it. Two wheels were behind it to turn the chains that was looped between the chain that held their shackled wrists over their heads.

Red Hood wanted to end it now. Screw the mission and save them. To remain stoic like he was…it was far more difficult than he realized. Having a conscious wasn't what he signed up for.

"Ian, Mordred's asking for a lift," Drow said. "Just got off the phone."

"Red Hood, go get him," Ian said dismissively.

Jason growled softly. He didn't want to go. But he caught himself staring at Meygan. Rave turned her head to face him. Her eyes were in pain. Her breathing was still labored. He nearly fell apart when reddish tears came down her face.

He was nearly undone. Plain and simple. But instead, he got up and walked away. The mission meant everything to Meygan. But he promised to keep his cover. However, the gray skin, the lack of smart mouth and now the tears… "I'll be back." While getting the spoiled Mordred La Fay, he was calling Tim. It was time to end this sick game.

As soon as Jason was gone, Ian looked at Carter. "Drow…as soon as Luthor gets back, tell him to go to phase two."

"Luthor's dead! You're really delusional!" Areina yelled. She struggled to get free.

"Lex had one more plan. But enough talk of our resident genius." Ian came into her line of view. "I'm ready to play."

"Well, play somewhere else!" Areina told him. "We're not toys!"

Something flashed in Ian's eyes: An anger that was going to be taken out on her. Areina knew she was in real trouble.

In Bludhaven…

Dick (Nightwing), Serenity (Lady Merline) and the reserve team (Miracle, Shock, Eclipse & Airhawk) arrived at Bludhaven's Green Gardens District. Dick took the reserve team to some benches off to one side to watch. It was an oversized park with bleecher-like benches meant for "history" lessons of lost flora species. So while Dick and the kids settle, Lady Merline walked on ahead. Lady Serenity Meridan-Greyson wore her battle outfit: a red penne gown with slits up the front, going up to her thighs, a white pair of leggings under her gown. Her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled back into a thick braid that fell down her back to her waist. The corset portion of her penne gown was embroidered with the symbol for wind.

She stopped by the Great Oak Tree. The story was that the tree had broken bulldozers as corporate moguls tried to remove it for a building. One Mogul got smart and built a park around it after the tree cost him $5,000,000,000. She then leaped back as a lightning bold streaked where she had been.

As Serenity stood up, Morgan La Fay stood 10 feet from her, all decked out in her metal mask and mystical armor. "Morgan," she said cordially.

"Mer_line_." La Fay said in a haunting tone. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"Where's the momma'a boy? Hiding?" Serenity spat.

"Hardly. He has more pressing matters." Morgan was whispering a spell.

Lady Merline knew and countered it, "Wolb reh yawa!"

Morgan La Fay was thrown back into the thick Oak Tree.

Serenity grinned. That felt good.

The evil sorceress got up slowly. She took her time fixing her mask and outfit. She sighed. "I see we can't be civil today."

"Civil! Ha! Where's my daughter and niece," Serenity demanded.

"Now why would I know?" Morgan asked innocently.

"I know Ian has something to do with them being kidnapped. So tell me where they are!?" Lady Merline was getting angry.

"Are you so eager to get back to Ian?"

Dick stood up from the bleachers. He didn't like where this was going.

"You know, I remember when Ian asked me to cast that spell on you. And you fought hard against that thrall but you couldn't."

Dick made a move to punch Morgan for bringing that up. Andrew wrapped his arms around Nightwing's waist and held on tight. "Let go," he warned Airhawk.

"You promised," Andrew reminded him.

Fuming, Dick was helpless.

"Where are they?" Serenity repeated.

"Find out," Morgan taunted. The Oak Tree was uprooted and thrown at her.

"Sdniw esiar pu dna dlah ehtt eert!" Strong wind gusts stopped the tree. The granddaughter of Merlin grinned. "Dnes sith kcab!"

Dick grinned.

100 miles from Rhelasia…

Jason flew the small jet as fast as he could. On the screen in front of him was Tim, who was using his old hideout in a suburban basement. "Tim, Listen. Get a hold of Watchtower. They're in Crime Alley. The old Winzor Warehouse. Tell them to hurry. Meygan's ill."

Tim stared down the second Robin. "Jay, you know that Meygan and Demona are split, right? Dick told me before he and Serenity went after Morgan La Fay."

"No…that's not possible," Jason told the youngest Robin. But he had a sinking feeling something serious happened.

"Okay. I don't have all the details, but here's what Dick told me: They split themselves and both are going to get sick. Meygan can die if they aren't reunited very soon."

Jason lost his stomach. His niece was dying! "She had reddish tears," he admitted.

"What!? And you left her there!? She'll be dead in 3 hours."

Red Hood swore in every language he knew. He hurried to his destination. He had to get back. _Fast._ Screw the mission!

In the Tower of Fate…

The Helmet of Fate.

Giovanni Zatara wore the helmet for over a decade before his daughter, Zatanna, found a spell to free him from Nabu, the true Doctor Fate. However, the same spell also freed Nabu from his own helmet.

Nabu had to learn about the world again and in doing so, met a young woman named Moon Luing, and they married within 5 years. They had one child, Carlos. Carlos was named after Moon's father. Moon and Nabu live happily together in the tower. Carlos could be a rebellious teen at times; however, he was dedicated to being Doctor Fate someday.

When the team was first formed, Vincent was the youngest at 12. Meygan and Brian were 13. Kevin and Carlos were 16 and Orin and Mathen were 17. Three weeks later, only Meygan and Vincent were at Watchtower when Slade attacked.

Carlos stood before a domed crystal. He had used up a good portion of magic to create the dome. It took months to find a vehicle that could house someone outside of time. It took Nabu's son years to find an ancient forbidden spell in his father's library to pull off the impossible:

Protecting the soul of Marik Greyson: he twin of Mathen Greyson, who died at Slade Wilson's hands when he was just a year old.

The dome crystal was aging Marik's 1 year old body to 20, which was Mathen's current age. It was hard to do such a thing. But Carlos was determined to fix the wrong done by him…

_Three years ago…_

_Mathen and Carlos entered a small cargo hold to talk. The mission, their first team mission, went totally wrong._

_Brian had a broken leg. Orin was completely dehydrated. Vincent had a concussion. Meygan was bruised up, all thanks to a wanna be villain calling himself Firefly._

_Mathen's magic was the only thing that saved the day. Carlos has almost cost them a victory._

"_Carlos, what the hell what that!? Your show-boating nearly got us killed!"_

"_Shut it, Mat. No harm, no foul."_

"_Don't talk to me like that!" Mathen pushed Carlos back in the chest._

"_Don't start nothing you can't finish," Carlos warned, his tone low._

"_Don't threaten me! I'm leader! When I say retreat, RETREAT! Don't be a hero!"_

"_You know what!? The wrong twin died! You shouldn't even be here!"_

_Mathen's eyes cringed. The pain was still raw after all this time. "That was low." _

_Carlos realized what he said. "Mat, I-"_

"_No. If you don't me as leader, that's one thing. To bring up my dead twin , that's another. If you don't like how I lead, then you don't have to be on this team."_

"_FINE! I QUIT!" Carlos stormed out, his pride refusing to let him look back._

And he regretted that ever since.

So Carlos Luing was focused on the aging process. He knew that whatever was messing with the natural balance of time was huge. He put in a call to the JLU. He hoped they listened.

"Carlos?" Nabu walked into his son's training room. The Lord of Order froze when he saw the domed crystal. He recognized his arcane book on the pillar before it. "Son?"

"Dad…" Carlos had a guilty look on his face. "I-uh…"

"Carlos." Nabu folded his arms. "What did you do?"

Back in Bludhaven…

Morgan rolled out of the way as Serenity tried to stomp her head in. The villainess kicked at Serenity's leg. It made contact.

Lady Merline arched her back as she used the momentum to get back to her feet.

Dick smiled. Serenity was flexible, despite being a 1,000 year old immortal. And she loved learning from him. And he still wanted to help, his breath catching at every move made. Andrew wasn't letting go.

Morgan La Fay got to her feet, only to get punched by Serenity in the face. She clutched her metal face mask.

Serenity quickly said a phrase and vines held the dark sorceress in place. "You will tell me where the girls are or I'll banish you."

Luna rubbed at her ears. She kept hearing everyone's heartbeats and it was driving her nuts. But there was something…

There it was again.

An overly excited heart beat.

Luna Kent focused on that one heart beat. She had heard a similar heart beat before. Luna knew she was a White Martian. And she began her Martian training not long ago. She believed she didn't have her dad's abilities. Because her older brother Kevin had to perfect blend of both their parents abilities when he was just 4.

Until now.

"There's another heart beat," she announced to the gathered group. She made sure to whisper so Morgan La Fay wouldn't hear.

Dick stopped struggling against Andrew when he heard that. His eyes strayed around to see if Mordred was indeed hiding. But when he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, he turned to his wife.

Serenity fought with counter spells as Morgan broke away from the vines and went on the offensive. The granddaughter of Merlin was able to avoid every attack. But once or twice, her hand would flutter to her stomach.

Molly glowed, using a zephyr wind spell to flow around her mom, to check something. When she saw her mom's natural magical energy was disrupted in her womb, she gasped. "Mom's pregnant," she whispered.

The reserve team was so shocked that Andrew forgot to hold onto Nightwing. A quick turn and twist and Dick was free from Airhawk. He had to protect her and the unborn baby.

But Luna was quick. She caught Dick's arm and twisted it behind his back with such strength that Dick was forced to on knee.

Nightwing was shocked. Conner and M'gann never told him that their only daughter had any of Conner's abilities. Then again, she just displayed _super_ hearing. He glanced behind him. "Eclipse…let go."

Luna had shock in her eyes. "I-I…I didn't-mean." She let go.

Dick shook his formerly restrained arm and stood up. "Luna?"

"I'm really, really sorry!" she said. "I-I didn't know!"

"It's okay. You didn't know. But…ow…you have one hell of a grip." Dick turned to catch Morgan use her mixed martial arts training on Serenity. His wife countered everything, and Dick couldn't help the wolfish grin he wore.

He had a great student in Serenity. Dick made his way down the bleacher seats, his Escrima Sticks at-the-ready. He had to end this with Morgan La Fay.

"No Dick! Stay out!" Serenity snapped. She never looked her husband's way. She didn't have to. She knew him really well.

"But-"

"Stay out of this, or I never spar with you again!" she yelled. Serenity then did something unexpected. "I dnib ruoy cigam rof na thao fo hturt. Kcatta em dna tiferof ruoy cigam."

A pop was heard.

Morgan La Fay screamed.

Her magic was cut off. "You-! Give me back my magic!" the villainess screeched.

"Tell me where they are!" Serenity cried. "NOW!"

Back in Crime Alley…

Areina figured it out.

Both her and Meygan were being stretched to death to amuse Carter and Ian. As the fire controller screamed in pain, she had heard her cousin mumble.

Then the pipes burst over their heads, making the torture devices short-circuit and useless. Angry, the two villains threw them back into their cold cell.

Areina turned on the heating coil in the cloak to stay warm. She held her cousin close, the cloak staying closed over them. It was pretty toasty.

Meygan was in serious pain. She kept calling for Demona, her voice a pitiful whimper.

"Meyg?" Areina whispered. "You made the pipe burst, didn't you?"

Meygan moaned, "Yes."

"Meyg, tell me what's really wrong with you?" She felt Meygan roll her head in no. "Tell me or I'll fry you…" It was a light-hearted threat at best.

"Dying…Demona…and I…are separated. We can do…maybe two hours before my…body starts dying out. My heart…burns…"

"The collar is useless?" Areina's hope soared as something else got her thinking. "You have magic."

"Yes…When we are two people…my magic…returns. But … I'm not a fire wizard. My element…is…water. I know so little about… water magic."

"You know one spell," Areina encouraged.

"I…don't…have enough…strength…"

"Meygan…" Areina held her cousin closer, tears in her eyes. "Don't give up Meygan."

"My heart…" Meygan whimpered.

Areina shushed her cousin. She had to figure out how to get out of this mess.

"Lock…pick…in hood," Meygan whispered.

Areina felt along the hood's seam until she felt the set. She found the small slit and got the pieces out, one by one. She grinned.

Uncle Dick did think of everything.

Back at Watchtower…

"Vincent, why Crime Alley?" Kevin asked. He stood before his teammate, arms folded. He looked so much like his dad. Just with green skin.

"I don't know, Kev! Just let me investigate!" Vincent yelled.

"Not without me," Terry told the archer.

Demona grinned as she snatched something from Terry's belt. "What's this?" she flicked the pin on the oval bat-shaped grenade. She then pulled the pin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came multiple replies.

Terry ripped the grenade from Demona's hand, ran over to where the largest cargo hold was, and Jenison the live grenade. It left Watchtower. 60 seconds later, it exploded, rocking the tower.

Everyone was thrown to the floor.

Terry was the first to recover. He glared at Demona and his glare was close to Bruce's. "What's the slaggin' deal!?"

"I was curious." Demona looked like she enjoyed keeping the boys ontheir toes. But her skin was duller.

Kevin eyed her oddly. _'Demona?'_ he asked mentally.

'_We grow weaker,'_ she responded.

SBP knew they ran out of time. "Vincent, is Meygan guiding you?"

"No. I can't hear her. But I am being pulled to Gotham." Vincent tightened his hold on his bow. "SO let me go."

"Vincent-"

"Mathen, we got a bigger problem." Billy pulled up the video feed of New Philadelphia. ON the feed was a tall, lanky, green vine monster terrorizing the people, his vines whipping out at the running, screaming people. But someone stepped out from behind the plant guy and Mathen fell to his knees in shock. Kevin punched a hole in the nearest wall in anger.

Terry looked from one teen to the other in confusion. "What?"

"Dead man walking," Kevin said, his voice tight.

*** So, will the girls ever be rescued? Is Jason goign to blow the mission? And what about Yami and Luthor? Can the team take them on? Find out in the next chapter! ***


	5. Chapter 5

Legacies Best Forgotten II

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Note: A fellow author (Reina Grayson) and I have been bouncing each other's OCs in the Batman Beyond series. Now eventually, it'll lead up to the final story: An Apprentice's Future. This was originally slated for my "Future" Saga that housed many of my OCs originally before she breathed new life into them and I altered them for one of Reina's fics. Now they are in the Batman Beyond series and I like the shift. So here's the list of fics we both did in regards to Terry and his new friends/heroes.

Batman's New Sidekick, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family 2, By Reina Grayson

Legacies Best Forgotten, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family 3, By Reina Grayson

Batman's Crush, By me

Batman's Crush II, By me

Batman's Crush III, By me

And now Legacies Best Forgotten II, By me

And thanks to Reina Grayson for helping me get the beginning of this going and for bouncing ideas with me. Rated T for torture. And Jason's mouth.

Chapter 5

Jason wanted to kill Mordred. The warlock's voice was so grating that Jason even thought to shoot himself, just to escape it.

"This amulet restores magic. I wonder why Stalker needs it," Mordred said, amused.

"Any witnesses?" Jason had asked.

"None. This amulet is called the Ryssalyn Jewel. A small tribe of wizards survived the persecutions in Europe. This thing was the supposed reason."

'_Thanks for the info…moron,'_ Jason thought to himself. Red Hood just wanted to get back. He had to save Meygan and Areina. Armed with new info, Meygan had to be returned to Watchtower _fast_.

There was also Areina, Reiena's daughter. He had a dangerous crush on Reiena before Roy had set him straight, and quick. Until Roy had an arrow point at his crouch, he had no idea Roy had feelings for Reiena. Jason backed off fast; he still wanted his man…hood.

When Roy died, it made Jason angry. He barely got to know his daughter and he had been taken from her. Standing at his grave days after the funeral (If he had showed, Superman would have fried him, and he would have been first in line!) He vowed that death would not take Areina.

And it wouldn't. Death claimed one niece once already. Only by Raven's grace did Meygan come back. Unlike him, she didn't return damaged. Two kindred spirits in life and death.

Jason had to put up now. He had been given a new start, thanks to Meygan and Molly. Molly healed his mental issues-the fractures caused by, in part, the Lazarus Pit. Meygan healed his broken soul. With this new start, he finally understood what Bruce had been trying to teach him. Fear was his weapon, but he loved his guns. Lethal force was for those that stepped to him, thinking he was too old to do anything.

Those were the ones in body casts.

As Jason made his way into US air space, he vowed to repair the damage _he_ had caused to his family. Starting with Bruce.

* * *

Crime Alley…

Archeron, Batman, Aqualad and Demona touched down in the very edge of Crime Alley. The team had no choice but to split up. Mathen had left Terry in charge of the mission; his city, he leads. Mathen took Brian, Billy and Kevin with him to take on the look-a-like Luthor and the walking bean stalk.

Terry wasn't happy about Demona coming along. But Mathen was adamant about getting Meygana and Demona reunited quickly. He was Bruce's replacement and while he had so much to learn, he knew Mathen was hiding something. Considering that whoever was attacking New Philadelphia spooked Nightwing II, he didn't ask.

At the moment, it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting his partner back. "Let's go north. We'll split up-" Terry's comm went off. He reached up. "Yeah?"

"Terry. Watchtower's empty. I need your help."

"Call the JLU, Drake. I can't help. I'm in Crime Alley."

"Perfect! Head to the Winzor Warehouse. Meygan's comm blip. She's there!"

"Wait, how do you know?" Terry asked.

Vincent took off. He didn't look back. He couldn't afford to.

"Archeron!" cried Aqualad.

**"Slag it!"**

Demona ran after him. She knew Vincent would be able to feel Meygan when he got close. And she could feel her charge grow even more weaker...

At the Winzor Warehouse…

Areina glared at Ian with hate in her eyes.

She and Meygan were in a drained pool area. The cloak was out of her reach and she felt chilled. Various weapons were in the dry pool with them. Areina managed to free Meygan of her collar. It was unlocked. But Areina couldn't do hers in time.

"You two are going to fight," Ian told them. He looked amused.

"Screw you!" Areina cried. No way was she fighting her sick cousin!

The collar turned on.

It felt like fire ants were eating her alive from the inside out. Areina fell to her knees in agony.

"Either you do it or Drow kills Meygan," Stalker told the fire controller.

"I…don't…care…I will not!..." Areina forced out between gritted teeth.

Meygan gathered what strength she had remaining. She felt so weak and worn out, like she just done fought Killer Croc from way back in her dad's younger days. She rammed into her cousin and knocked her down. She landed two soft punches (because she really didn't want to hurt her) before Areina kicked her off.

"MEYGAN!?" Areina said, shocked.

"I'm…not…dying today…cuz…" Meygan saw that Stalker stopped the collar.

* * *

Back in Bludhaven…

"You're a coward, Serenity! Free my magic!"

"No. I'll be doing the demanding, Morgan. Why Camelot? Why Arthur? Why did you destroy the greatest attempt at peace in the history of this world!?"

Morgan grinned. "Why didn't you stay with Ian? You two were made for each other." She was then slapped, her lip busted.

"How dare you-!?" Serenity said tightly.

Dick's hand went to her shoulder.

He got flipped onto his back. Before he could move or be in full shock, Serenity sat on him. He was surprised at how fast she did it. He didn't see it coming. "Ser-"

"I told you _not_ to interfere." Serenity was dead serious. But as she stared at her husband, she saw him grinning haplessly.

"I can't let Morgan get into your head," he reasoned. He lifted his head up to her ear. "I know."

Serenity had a secret smile. She had a feeling that Molly had something to do with him knowing.

"How sickening sweet. You, dallying with a nobody. A _mortal_ nobody."

Lady Merline glared at Morgan, got up off of Dick and stormed over. She grabbed Morgan's bound arm and smiled.

Morgan La Fay's arm snapped 30 seconds later. She screamed.

"My husband is more of a man than your son will ever be," Serenity said darkly to her.

* * *

At the jet lands outside Winzor Warehouse…

Jason had to make his move. Meygan and Areina were in danger. The two villains exited the jet. Mordred was so dumb, he walked on ahead, whistling.

Did anyone tell him never have your back to the Red Hood?

With stealthy precision, Jason snuck up on Mordred and knocked him in the head. As soon as he was down, Red Hood booted him in the face for good measure.

Mordred was out cold.

Jason grinned under his helmet. "Now, Carter and Ian…"

Inside the Winzor Warehouse…

Areina believed Meygan's brain was fried. Her sick cousin came at her and wasn't hitting her all that hard. It took a few minutes to realize that she was trying to save Areina from being shocked again. So she punched Meygan as light as she could but Meygan still fell back to the floor. Red Bird got on top of her, her fist ready. She faltered.

Meygan's breath was wheezy and labored. The corners of her eyes ran tears of blood. Her skin went a white-gray color, just like Raven's. "Kill me. Now," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"No," Areina told her. "I can't."

"Please, Areina. Do it. Save yourself."

Areina knew that Meygan wasn't thinking straight. She couldn't have been.

"My heart…it burns…please," she begged pitifully. "Don't let me suffer again…"

Now Areina was confused. Meygan never told her the full story of how she died. She always glossed over it. Areina had tears in her eyes. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill a family member…

"Do it Red Bird. Or I will zap you and it'll stay on until you die," Ian taunted.

Areina got up off her cousin. "FUCK YOU!"

Ian hit the button.

Red Bird writhed in agony as she fell. She couldn't think, couldn't do anything but feel pain… It was making her muscles seize. Her head was going to explode from all the pain she was in.

Meygan pulled off her collar and got to her knees with great effort. She saw the sprinklers and cried in the strongest voice she could muster, "llams dna gib hcet lla tuo ekat, llac ym deeh, retaw, retaw!"

It rained in the warehouse as the sprinkler system opened and all the water came down in a rope-like wave and hit both Carter and Ian with such force that they were thrown back and the remote to the collars blew up.

Areina was free.

It was her last good deed.

Meygan fell back to the floor.

* * *

Somewhere in Alaska…

The cabin was warm and dark, only lit by the dancing flames in the fireplace. The shadowed figure sat in the lone chair, staring at the fire with purpose.

The figure was considering the offer given. From Stalker…Montgomery's grandson. A New Legion of Doom. And for what? To spring Deathstroke in a two part plan for world domination?

For this person, being part of a legendary group of villains would boast his rep as a true evil. For while his low-gang days were behind him, there was still a need to be the top bad guy.

His name was Darkin. He was a mercenary-for-hire who killed for money and the rep. He and Red Hood often ran in the same circles. So they knew each other.

But no one _knew_ him. Before he was Darkin…he inhaled too much of that gas. He was combined… he had been two people.

The figure Darkin held out a single finger at the flames.

The flames in the fireplace turned from various shades of red, orange and yellow to shades of black, blue and purple. Then those flames were sucked up into that lone finger, plunging the cabin into complete darkness.

Darkin laughed as he enjoyed the warmth of the flames he absorbed into himself.

Now he was one.

Now he was ready to leave the dead state of Alaska. He was ready for the Legion of Doom.

* * *

Back to the Winzor Warehouse…

Areina got back to her feet and stared at her cousin in disbelief. Stalker and Drow were doing the same. Meygan saved her. With Magic! She had her magic back for real. And now…

"What the FUCK!? Where's all this water from!?" Red Hood walked along the edge of the pool. He looked over at Areina and Meygan and his steps quickened.

"Where's Mordred?!" Ian demanded to know.

Jason sighed. "I never worked well in groups." Jason raised his guns in answer and fired. Carter got hit in the hand that was flipping the coin. Then he got shot in the leg.

As Carter went down, Ian threw a knife at Jason. It hit the helmet but it didn't stick. As the knife clattered on the ground, Jason shot at him but Ian dodged the rest of the bullets and rammed his shoulder into Red Hood's ribs, knocking them both down. "You traitor! How dare you!"

"You don't know who the fuck I am!" Jason countered. "And you tortured my nieces! I should have done this ages ago!"

Drow forced himself back to his feet and aimed his "Dark Matter" mass at the two combatants. As soon as his power left his hands, an arrow landed at his feet. It exploded, knocking him into a wall, and he fell down, unconscious.

The cavalry had arrived.

Demona ran passed Archeron as the young archer aimed his next arrow at the two still fighting. He didn't know what was going on but he came in time to hear Stalker call Red Hood 'traitor'.

The demon leaped down into the pool and past Areina, noting that she was okay. She could hear the numbered, slow heart beats from Meygan.

_Thump…thump…thump…...thump…...…..._

She reached out to touch Meygan's shoulder.

There was a flash of light.

* * *

In New Philadelphia…

SBP fought the look-a-like Lex Luthor, fist to fist, and he knew the others were no help. They were tied up in the vines.

The 'jolly green stalk' called Yami had Poison Ivy's powers over nature. With one lethal difference; the vines trapping Nightwing II, Kid Flash and Syfon had thorns, which had pierced their skin and was injecting small amounts of poison into them when they struggled.

Kevin Kent dodged a fist from Luthor, who wore a solid exo armor that was molded to his body. Kevin knew this had to be a robot. He was matching blows with him, a Kryptonian/Martian hybrid! That wasn't possible! "Who are you!?" SBP demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I am Luthor." The clone was annoyed.

"Liar! He's dead!" Kevin cried. He knew Clark and his dad took care of Lex before his birth.

"But the fact remains, I am still here. Do you need more prove, boy?" Alexander Luthor opened his chest plate portion of his exo armor.

Kevin was fatigued. He dropped to his knees in sudden weakness.

"SBP!" cried Nightwing II.

They were so screwed.

* I tried to make this even longer but I felt this was the best place to stop. So there's a chapter 7 in this fic. *


	6. Chapter 6

Legacies Best Forgotten II

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Note: A fellow author (Reina Grayson) and I have been bouncing each other's OCs in the Batman Beyond series. Now eventually, it'll lead up to the final story: An Apprentice's Future. This was originally slated for my "Future" Saga that housed many of my OCs originally before she breathed new life into them and I altered them for one of Reina's fics. Now they are in the Batman Beyond series and I like the shift. So here's the list of fics we both did in regards to Terry and his new friends/heroes.

Batman's New Sidekick, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family 2, By Reina Grayson

Legacies Best Forgotten, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family 3, By Reina Grayson

Batman's Crush, By me

Batman's Crush II, By me

Batman's Crush III, By me

And now Legacies Best Forgotten II, By me

And thanks to Reina Grayson for helping me get the beginning of this going. Rated T for torture. And Jason's mouth.

Chapter 5

In Bludhaven…

Morgan wanted her magic back. Not having it with these two _heroes_ glaring at her was intolerable. She wanted them dead where they stood. And it was going to cost her in getting her magic back but she saw an ally was in the bushes and the dark sorceress had to distract the heroes. "I've seen your precious daughter. She was looking sickly."

Serenity looked up, looking over her shoulder at her grandfather's killer. "My daughter is strong. A flu bug won't stop her."

"What if her demon is missing? How long can your dead daughter survive?"

Serenity walked up to Morgan La Fay. "My daughter is of no concern of yours. Why did you kill my grandfather?"

Morgan grinned. "He was in my way."

Serenity was beyond angry. She wanted her dead. Morgan deserved death of the soul, not just the body. Her eyes darkened. She would never get the answers she wanted. "I, Lady Serenity Meridan, granddaughter of Merlin the Magnificent, sentence you to death for the crimes you committed against Camelot. For the deaths of Merlin, King Arthur Pendragon and Queen Guinevere of the Wots, your life is forfeit."

"She needs to take a rain check," said a female voice. A black, shiny glob roped itself around Serenity, tying her up.

Dick sprang into action. He threw a few ice pellets to stop this blob.

Those pellets were stopped in mid-air. The snapping of twigs was heard and Morgan was free.

She got her magic back.

Dick cursed.

Morgan blasted Dick away.

Dick hit the concrete _hard_. He struggled to get back up.

Serenity fought to get free.

"Well, that's two you owe me," the glob said.

"Now, my dear Inque. I always pay my debts," Morgan told the fellow villain.

Serenity's eyes widened; apparently she heard of Inque.

"Open wide." Inque squeezed Serenity in the ribs area to force her to open her mouth.

Serenity tried but after a minute, she gasped and Inque stuffed some of herself inside of her mouth.

Serenity choked.

Dick threw Wing Dings at Morgan La Fat. He ran to his wife, slipped out a taser and shocked Inque. The villainess let Serenity go. He was there to hold his wife up as she coughed up bits of Inque.

Morgan La Fay eyed the kid _"heroes"_ coming at them. She raised her arms above her head and the two were gone.

Dick's hand went to his wife's stomach in worry.

Serenity's hand was over his as she regained her breath.

The kids caught up to them.

Molly's hands were under her parents' in seconds. She closed her eyes so she could focus her magic on the baby.

The baby was in distress.

"It's okay, little one. You're safe. Mommy's safe. Feel my magic flowing around you…" she said out loud.

The baby calmed down instantly, being lulled into comfort with Molly's gentle voice.

'_I'm your big sister. Just relax. I'll cast an extra spell so you're safe.'_

Dick and Serenity watched Molly as she glowed. They shared a worried glance.

"The baby's okay." That was all she would say. It took only a few moments, and she smiled once she's done. "So where did they go?" Molly asked.

"What are you saying?" Shock had asked.

"Mommy marked Morgan."

Dick looked to his wife.

"As soon as she stops, I'll know her location." She took Dick's hand and kissed his palm. She would tell him later the rest of that 'tracking' spell.

Luna moaned, grabbing her head. "Uncle Dick? Kevin's hurt."

"Where?" he asked. Crap, what was the team doing!?

It took a minute for Luna to answer. "New Philadelphia."

In the Winzor Warehouse…

Archeron fired at Ian and the Red Hood. But Red Hood was barely able to dodge the arrow and got to his feet. Ian did just seconds after Jason. "Traitor!" Ian called out to Jason. "You led them here!"

"I didn't. And even if I did, you're sick! You tortured those girls! And you don't know a damn thing about me!"

"You're the one controlling crime in most of the major cities in the world!" Ian spat. "That was all I needed to know."

Vincent was confused. Was this some sort of trick to lower his guard? He didn't know and he didn't care. He waited for his moment.

"Not anymore. I gave that up. You came to me. You wanted me in _your_ Legion of Doom! I won't let this group free Deathstroke!" He raised his guns at Ian.

Archeron was pissed. _'Deathstroke?! They were going to free my dad's murderer!?'_

Stalker was fast. He swept his legs and as soon as Jason went down, his guns clattering away, Ian got in a punch to the gut before hauling Jason up by the front of his black shirt.

Jason waited until he was on his feet before kicking Ian in the stomach. He then punched Stalker in the face.

Ian countered; one punch near the collar bone, one in the abdomen and one in his left side.

Jason grunted.

Archeron ran over to the pool and dropped in with ease, grabbing Meygan's cloak as he went. He was going to let those two deal with each other. They just pretty much ignored him. He went to Areina and threw the cloak over his sister's shoulders. "Red Bird?"

Areina grinned as she activated the heat coil. It felt so good to feel warm again. She was kneeled next to her cousin, watching her dark glowing body with worry. "Archeron."

Vincent kneeled next to Meygan and felt for a pulse. He was relieved when there was one. "She's okay. Demona got to her in time."

"What's going on with them?" Areina asked. She pointed to the two fighting bad guys above them.

Archeron shrugged his shoulders. "Mutiny among villains?"

Ian was being choked out in a head lock by Jason. He was trying everything in his power to loosen Red Hood's grip, but to no avail. Everything was graying.

"You don't know _who_ I am! You called us all together; me, Morgan, Mordred, Yami, Drow…Star Sapphire…"

Archeron and Red Bird looked at each other. _Star Sapphire?_ "We don't have a GL on the team," Vincent whispered. "We are screwed!"

Areina then realized that Red Hood was spilling everything on purpose. He had to have known that they were in earshot of him. She pulled out the lock picks from the hood of the cloak and went for her collar. "I have to get this off." She started to try and break the remaining tumblers within the lock.

"And you wanted Deathstroke out just to have world domination!? Not on my watch! You and Drow then set out to torture my nieces just so you're amused!?" Jason was getting hot again.

"What…do you…care…" Ian got out.

Jason let him go, only to swing him around and punch him again. And again. And again, harder each time he connected. He was going to make Ian pay for what he did to Red Bird and Rave. Then it was Drow's turn.

Ian was trying to weather out Jason's anger but he couldn't help it; he fought back. "You-_grunt-_could have-_grunt_-had everything!"

"I don't want it!" Jason did a quick scissor kick to Ian, trying to knock him out but Ian leaped up to kick Jason's helmet.

It cracked.

Oh, Jason was livid. He eyed his guns.

"And you have no nieces!" Ian retorted. "You have no family. That I checked!"

"How old am I, dumbass?" Jason asked, unsnapping his helmet clamps.

"32. I checked."

"Oh you're a _moron!_" Jason couldn't help but take pride in the fact that he was able to hide his true self in the digital age. "I'm 61! And Red Bird's mom and Rave's dad are my older brother and sister!" Jason Todd took off his helmet, revealing his Robin domino mask. "And I was once Robin!"

"Oh fuck!" Drow had regained consciousness and peed himself when he heard. How did _he_ miss _that!? _He knew of one dead Robin but…was the myth of the Lazarus Pits _true_!? Is Red Hood the _dead_ Robin!?

"You, Robin!? That'll be the day," Ian told Jason.

Archeron then heard windows breaking. He ran to the ladder and climbed up to see.

Batman and Aqualad II found them.

Bat-a-rangs and geysers of water hit Drow, Stalker and Red Hood, throwing them back.

Orin looked back at the pool to see Archeron climbing out of it. The archer ran to the pair. "Where's Red Bird and Rave?"

"Rave's…recovering. Red Bird's been tortured but she's okay. Just weak."

"Aqualad, go help the girls. Archeron, get my back." Terry wanted to go see Red Bird, to make sure she was okay. But he had to be leader at the moment. And seeing to his partner had to be low on the list, even though he wished otherwise.

Aqualad leaped into the pool as Jason slowly climbed to his feet. Orin ran over to Red Bird and took the lock picks out of her hands, seeing as she was struggling to free herself from it. He worked the lock. Orin was grateful for Nightwing's insistence on learning this forgotten art. 20 seconds later, the collar fell off.

"It's off." Areina then felt the weariness of the last several hours hit her. She fell back.

Orin caught her and pulled her into his lap. "Areina?"

"Tired," came her response.

"How many times were you shocked?" he asked gently. He saw the digital number 5 on the level indicator on the collar.

"3 or 4 times. The last two times really hurt." Without realizing it, Areina leaned into him, enjoying the warmth of her powers and the cloak. She felt giddy inside.

Orin smiled. He kissed the top of her head.

Areina smiled too. She'd been waiting for the half-Atlantean to show any signs that he liked her more than a friend. They got really chummy at her cousin's 11th birthday party and they still talk when they were patrolling.

Orin climbed to his feet, keeping her in his arms.

"Wait-Meygan…" she began.

"I've been her teammate for several years. It's best not to move her." Orin headed for the ladder.

"I can walk," Areina protested half-heartedly.

"I know. But save your strength." Orin grabbed the nearest run to climb up.

"What if I want to?" she asked.

"Then I'd have to make sure you don't." Orin gently lift Areina's chin and he watched her eyes, waiting for a protest. When he got none, he lowered his lips to hers in a chaste kiss…a kiss of seduction and promise.

Areina was shocked for like 2 seconds. Then she returned it feverishly.

In New Philadelphia…

Mathen was trying to reach for his finger-sized flamethrower in his belt. But the thorns were in his skin. He dare not struggle more; he was already poisoned. He saw Brian limp in the vines; Kid Flash was out of commission. He glanced over at Billy. Syfon was still moving but slowly, as if he had more freedom-or he figured it out fast and was even less poisoned than he was.

Mathen watched as Kevin tried to fight back against Luthor. He couldn't believe that the man before him really was Luthor. He had to be a clone. Superman and Uncle Conner took care of everything with him. However, this Luthor came ready. Several well-placed punches and blocks, and the fact that Kevin was exposed to the Kyptonite that was proudly displayed had the half-Kryptonian, half-Martian hybrid losing.

He was leader! How could he have led his team to disaster!?

"Hey! It's Halloween time!" Shock came flying down at Luthor on a solid flying metal disc. His hands became fists, electrical currents pulsing in a sphere that encases his fists. He used his static electrical powers to grab a dumpster to scope up Luthor, closing the lid, and that allowed Kevin to recover.

Yami threw out more vines to capture Shock but Virgil Jr. dodged them all with ease.

Luthor popped up out of the dumpster and fired a green beam of Kryptonite at Shock.

Airhawk came at Luthor, mace smacking the clone's chest plate close, ending the specialized weapon.

Eclipse howled as she morphed into an overly large wolf (think a female Wolf). She launched herself at Luthor as soon as he climbed out of the dumpster, bringing him down to the ground.

Miracle stood off to the side of Yami, her hands raised to him. "Pu mih yrd dniw dimuh!"

Yami felt overly thirsty in seconds. He let go of Kid Flash, Syfon and Nightwing and sent all of his vines at Molly.

The young sorceress pulled out her retractable boa staff and deflected all of the vines. She was rather proud of herself.

"I refuse to be taken down by a kid!" He grew even taller, his feet becoming roots as they burrowed into the ground. He pulled his vines back into him, waiting.

"I'm not just a kid!" Molly yelled, bracing herself for a fight. She was nervous. She could hold her own in training. But this was real life. There wasn't any room for any mistakes. She hated fighting.

Yami lashed out with his arm, growing it as it headed for Molly.

Miracle swatted the arm away with her boa staff, keeping the fingers from catching her skin and digging in.

Shock watched as Eclipse (in her wolf form) was thrown right at him. He caught her and landed to set her back onto her paws.

Yami grew angrier as Molly dodged everything he had sent her way. So he waited until she landed from dodging his arm and his feet/tree roots broke up through the ground and caught her legs, wrapping them up tight. He started to pull her into the ground.

Molly screamed.

SBP, who recovered from the Kryptonite exposure, caught her hands and holding tight, he punched the roots holding her legs and pulling her down. It took 4 strong punches but the roots broke, and he pulled the young healer free and up into his arms. Kevin took to the sky.

"Nithiw nosiop eht yawa brub, htgnets fo ecruos ruoy yawa nrub!" cried Mathen.

Yami screamed as he caught fire.

Luthor ran from the kids attacking him, grabbed Yami, and used his boot rockets to take to the skies.

Kevin flew back to the ground, Molly in his arms. "Nightwing, we need a boom tube back. The team is down."

That was when Lady Merline and Nightwing I came running. "Team, take Kid Flash and Syfon back to the tower, I'll follow those two and see where they are going." Dick nodded to his wife. He gave her a quick kiss and took off after the two villains. He wasn't going to give any of the team a chance to argue with him. Besides...

He was very proud of the younger team.

Back at the Winzor Warehouse…

"Hey! I'm on your side!" Jason yelled as he dodged bat-a-rangs. But his rolling got him to his guns. He picked them up and fired bullets at the incoming bat-a-rangs, knocking them out of the air.

"Sure, and I'm Captain Marvel!" Terry, retorted. He tackled Jason to the floor, wrestling the guns out of Jason's hands.

Jason wasn't going to let that happen, even though he liked this kid's attitude. He head-butted the new Batman and in response, besides the "ow" he heard, Terry wrapped his legs around Jason's waist and bent him back painfully.

Red Hood gave up his guns to punch Terry in the face to make him let go. Terry punched Jason in the chest in response.

Archeron had an arrow ready for Red hood. He had no idea what was going on. But with Batman fighting Red Hood, he couldn't get a clear shot without nailing his teammate. But he heard some shifting behind him. He then heard a door opening and he whirled around, firing the arrow as soon as he spotted Mordred.

Mordred held up a hand and the arrow blew up. "RED HOOD! You are so dead!" he said in that annoying, grating voice of his.

"Aqualad! Red Bird!" cried Vincent. He needed help. Like right now.

Drow flipped himself to his feet and used his "Dark Matter" powers to blanket the whole area. He needed to thank Mordred later for keeping the hero busy.

_Meygan was being steadied by Demona. She felt so tired and drained. Not using magic in so long and the use of it twice in the same night, it was exhausting. "Never again," she told Demona._

"_Let me take over. I feel multiple evils near us," Demona told Meygan._

"_I…I don't think I have anything left in me."_

"_Then let me take over. Let me protect the team."_

_Meygan was too tired to argue so she nodded._

_Demona was grinning happily…_

"Aqualad! Help!" Vincent called again. He got his in the back of the neck. He dropped like so much dead weight, bow gone from his hands.

As he got back to his knees, this black, wet rope wrapped itself around Archeron, restraining him.

"Batman! St-stop!" Jason cried. He got punched in the face but it wasn't from Terry.

Ian pulled Jason from Terry's grip and punched him.

Orin popped his head out of the pool, just to duck when a spell sped at him. Aqualad summoned water magic and sent the rope of water in the direction of the spell.

Another spell collided with it.

Aqualad got up out of the pool. His water bearers were whipped out and he saw Vincent being squeezed by some black stuff. He sent water at him.

The thing holding him screamed and released Vincent. But the young archer passed out, after having his breath squeezed from him.

Drow snuck up on Aqualad but before he could do anything, a fireball hit the villain, knocking him back.

As Red Bird climbed out of the pool, she saw the "Dark Matter" retreat back into Drow. Morgan La Fay and Inque were there. "Oh Hell…" she murmured. She saw Mordred behind Jason and Terry, who were still swinging at each other, with Ian jumping in as well.

Jason finally flipped away from Batman and Stalker and back to his feet. He then saw that he was kinda in the middle of the heroes and villains. _'Wish you were here, Roy,'_ Jason thought to himself.

"He's a traitor! He led the heroes here!" Ian cried. "Kill Red Hood! A billion dollars goes to the one that does it!"

"Now just wait a –" Jason started to say but the villains present surged forward. They all wanted the money.

Several fireballs hit the villains' feet, stopping them.

"Red Bird!?" said Terry, not knowing why she did that.

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ boomed an angry voice. An angry _demonic_ voice.

Everyone turned to the pool. Meygan rose up from it, outlined in a purple glow, her eyes red. Her small horns poked through her hair and her skin was redder. Her normally bound hair was loose and flowing with the wind she generated. It also got colder fast. "You tortured for pleasure. You hurt my charge and her cousin…"

"Oh crap," Jason said as Aqualad lift Archeron into his arms. He was nervous. For the first time in decades, he was nervous. Meygan had said something before about this before when Demona took over. But he had no idea that the young demon residing within his niece was that dangerous. He could feel it from where he stood.

"I will not let it go unpunished!" Meygan/Demona turned to the heroes. She raised her hand and a black-purple sphere engulfed the heroes. With a mere thought, the heroes were rushed out of the warehouse. The next thought had Meygan/Demona at Jason's side as the warehouse came crashing down in a domino effect.

The sphere was gone, depositing the heroes about 10 feet away. Aqualad, Batman and Red Bird were in shock as the building came down. Orin held tightly to Vincent.

"NOOOOOOO! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVE!" screamed Areina. She went toward the rubble.

Terry grabbed her to hold her back. He was hurting already and Areina fighting him was making it worse. He couldn't believe it.

Meygan sacrificed herself for them…

There was a shift in the rubble.

Red Bird stopped fighting Terry.

A black sphere rose out of the rubble and came to them. As it landed, the sphere broke and there was Jason, and Meygan, whose eyes had gone back to normal. She fainted.

Jason caught her and lowered her gently to the ground.

Get away from her!" Batman warned.

Jason flipped him off. "Meygan?"

The teen girl moaned. She opened her eyes. "Uncle Jason?" She sat up slowly with his help. She then saw the destruction… "No…"

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I had to break cover…" Jason said sadly. "I couldn't let you and Roy's girl die."

"No! Why!" she cried.

"You and Red Bird were being tortured! I couldn't let it continue!" Jason yelled back.

"You…you know who I am?" Areina asked. How was that possible!?

"We've could've stopped them! As a team! Uncle Jason…now we don't have access to that info anymore…"

"What are you two talking about?"" Terry asked.

"Yes, I do know," Jason said, addressing Red Bird. "Your mom was Flamebird. Your dad was Red Arrow. I was friends with your dad. As for you, Batman, I went undercover for Meygan to stop the Legion of Doom from freeing Slade," he explained.

"_**YOU DID WHAT!?"**_

Everyone looked behind themselves.

Dick Greyson was standing there, ready for a fight. And he was mad. He had heard everything.

"Oh fuck," Jason groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Legacies Best Forgotten II

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Note: A fellow author (Reina Grayson) and I have been bouncing each other's OCs in the Batman Beyond series. Now eventually, it'll lead up to the final story: An Apprentice's Future. This was originally slated for my "Future" Saga that housed many of my OCs originally before she breathed new life into them and I altered them for one of Reina's fics. Now they are in the Batman Beyond series and I like the shift. So here's the list of fics we both did in regards to Terry and his new friends/heroes.

Batman's New Sidekick, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family 2, By Reina Grayson

Legacies Best Forgotten, By Reina Grayson

Meeting Your Family 3, By Reina Grayson

Batman's Crush, By me

Batman's Crush II, By me

Batman's Crush III, By me

And now Legacies Best Forgotten II, By me

As this fic ends, I would like to thank the few that are following this fic. There are a few more one shots that are coming by Reina Grayson and myself. And all of these fic will lead up to the finale "An Apprentice's Future". And I finally got Jason Todd into these fics. So if you would like to see more of Jason as he sets on a course to redemption, keep reading. Rated T for torture and Jason's mouth.

Chapter 7

An hour later…

The team was out of commission. Only Orin (Aqualad), Areina (Red Bird) and Terry (Batman, no duh!) were remaining. In Watchtower, the rest of the team was in recovery, which left the reserve team remaining. Tigress (Artemis), Flash (Wally), Tempest (Kaldur), Ms. X (M'gann) and Superboy (Conner, no duh!) were seeing to their injured kids. Warhawk, Static and Gear were on their way.

But in the conference room, Jason and Dick were arguing. The two brothers who haven't been on the same side of the law were in a stand-off. Orin, Terry and Areina were there. Meygan was recovering in her room.

"You went to _my_ daughter, Jay! You told her! How could you involve my kid in this crazy plan to take down Ian!" cried Dick.

"Look, your girl has done more for me than you and the old man!" Jason retorted.

"How dare you-!"

"Let me finish! She healed my soul. I don't know how except that her touch was ice cold. You and I weren't even speaking so I went to her. Do you think I was going to come to either of you!?"

"You kill people!" Dick reminded Jason.

"Most deserve it! And I did until your daughters healed me!" Jason knew it was against the code but he ripped his domino mask off. "I was being manipulated by Ra's a Ghul and didn't even realize it. Meygan noticed it! She pointed it out for me! She offered to help me."

"Wait-you said daughters. Molly healed you!?" Areina asked.

"Yeah. Little Molly healed my mind."

"And they said nothing." Dick had no idea his youngest could keep things from him. She never did before.

"Look, Meygan thought it was a good idea for me to accept Ian's invite and pass the intel to her-"

"And me," Tim interrupted. He had to step in and tell his stake in this game gone wrong. "I was their go between when I realized what was going on."

"Tim…" His baby brother too? Dick felt like all that he did years ago, the deception, the lies that kept Kaldur and Artemis safe…it was coming back full circle. "Why didn't you tell me!?" Dick yelled at Tim.

Jason moved so fast that no one saw him until he threw a punch and connected to Dick's jaw. "You don't get to yell at Tim!"

Dick punched back.

It was an all-out brawl.

* * *

Meygan woke up feeling weak. She sat up slowly, realizing that she was back in Watchtower. "Okay Mona. Get out."

Demona broke away from Meygan and she hit the floor. Her red skin and curly hair popped up as she got to her feet. "Ow."

"Sorry, Mona." She smiled at her 'other' half. "I wanted to see if I could use magic again."

"So soon? Meygan, you need to rest. You nearly died because we were separated for too long."

Meygan shook her head. She looked around her room for a cup.

"You're as stubborn as your dad!" Demona told her.

"I know." Seeing a glass, Meygan slid out of the bed and she picked it up. She went into the adjoining bathroom and filled it up with water. Returning, she placed it on a side table and went to the other side of her room.

Demona said nothing, knowing it was useless to do so.

Meygan focused on the water within the cup. She tried to get the water to move but it was still.

There was a knock on her door.

"Enter," Meygan sighed.

Lady Merline walked inside once the door opened. "Meygan." She hugged her daughter.

"I'm okay mom." Meygan made no move to pull away.

"What were you thinking?" Serenity asked, pulling from her daughter. "Teaming up with Jason?"

"He's family! And he came to me because Ian approached him."

"He turned to crime," Serenity said gently.

"Until last year. I showed him that he was being used. He didn't believe me at first."

"Wait. In Taiwan? This happened when the team stopped the industrial war?" Serenity was concerned.

"He promised me he'd never kill again."

Lady Merline couldn't believe it. But she was still leery of Jason. She had to be. Because Jason has gone back to his ways despite saying he wouldn't in the past.

"Mom, if Jason is faking all of this, Demona would tell me. And I would make his soul die, since I healed it."

Demona nodded, agreeing.

"All I'm going to say is to be careful." Serenity would be watching him too.

"Mom, I know you're mad."

Serenity sighed. Meygan read people better than her dad. "Why didn't you come to us when Jason came to you?"

"I thought I could handle it. Dad did."

Serenity sighed. "You aren't your dad."

"I know that! But Ian's been trying to take us out for years. And he's now trying to free Slade. Do you think _I_ want him out!?"

"Of course not!" her mother snapped. "But you didn't have to try and save the world by yourself!"

"Mom, he reformed the Legion of Doom! That's scary enough…"

"Meygan…" Lady Merline had to take a calmer approach. "We will stop Ian. No more secrets. No more hiding anything from us, okay?" Serenity got ready to leave. Her word was often the final word. But she stopped and turned. "I sense magic."

"Mona," Meygan said quickly.

Demona smiled.

Serenity's hope tanked. She thought maybe… it didn't matter. She left her daughter's room. Her hand went to her stomach. She hoped for a water wizard. She wanted to have a wizard for each element. And she was so close now. Just another kid ought to do it. Then Morgan would be gone forever.

As soon as Serenity left, Demona growled. "You should have told her. She's your mom!"

"I'm a joke of a sorceress. What happened at the warehouse was a fluke. I'm not going to get my mom's hopes up thinking my magic came back," Meygan said. "I'm already a disappointment to her."

"You're not, you know. She's proud of you. And it wasn't your fault that you died."

Meygan stared at the water in the glass. She was a joke. Born into a wizard family and no magic to show for it because she had to go and be a hero and _that_ got her killed. For giggles, she said, "Pu esir retaw."

Seconds later, the water rose up out of the cup on command.

The girls were shocked.

Meygan had tears in her eyes. It wasn't a fluke. Her magic had indeed returned. But she was a water elemental, not fire. "Nruter." And the water returned to the cup.

"Still think you're a disappointment?" Demona asked quietly.

"We can't tell anyone. I need to train, to study water magic. I want to make my mom happy again. The four elemental wizards of Merlin will rise again if I can use this magic."

"We'll have to separate often. But I don't mind. This is important," Demona agreed. "You can do it Meygan. You can prove Doctor Fate wrong. Your parents love you. Unlike mine…"

* * *

Back at the conference room…

"OW!" Dick grabbed his butt as Areina's fireball hit him.

Jason swore as the same thing happened to him.

Both Terry and Orin tried to intervene but they got more injuries and had to go to the Infirmary. Areina stepped in to end the nonsense. "You two act your ages! Uncle Dick, would you have believed him if he came to you?"

Dick paused. His own niece was calling him out on how he was acting. Reiena would have done the same. He realized that he wouldn't have. He would have beaten the crap out of him for daring to come to him. "No," he finally answered.

"So he went to Meygan. Being a leader isn't easy and she's co-leader. She made a choice. You're her dad. Didn't you do the same thing?" Red Bird saw the look on Dick's face. "Batcomputer," she added.

"Oh." Damn. She was right, his niece. Meygan was just doing what he had done decades earlier. Batman was proud of him in the end. He didn't want another Bruce on his hands though. He made sure that was the only time he pulled that stunt. And Meygan had to learn that lesson too.

"Look, I knew Meygan would believe me. Don't blame her; she's every bit like her dad," Jason added.

Oh, that settled it. She had to be reprimanded. "Jay…thanks. Thanks for helping," Dick forced out.

Jason read his "older brother's" body language. "Hey, don't throw a parade or nothing. Not for me." He stalled Tim's coming protest. "Look, I may be an asshole-" He saw Dick's glare. "Ok. I'm a **complete** asshole. I did things against the code. I still believe some villains still need a bullet to bite. But this past year, I've learned to be creative and your daughters saved me, Dickie-bird. I don't regret killing but I will keep my promise to your girls."

"You agreed to that!?" said Tim.

"Yeah. Meygan's persuasive."

Dick walked up to Jason. His wayward brother was in a fighting stance. But Dick wasn't looking for round 2. He stared hard into Jason's eyes, looking for the lie hidden away. But there wasn't any. Jason was speaking from the heart. He threw his arms around Jason.

Jason was stiff. He didn't like hugs.

"Group hug!" Tim announced and he joined them.

"Oh, come on!" Jason protested.

Areina giggled. The scene before her felt right. She wished her mom was there to see it happen.

"Let go or I start shooting," Jason threatened.

Tim and Dick let go and backed away in 3 seconds.

Areina laughed.

The three "brothers" looked over at Red Bird.

Jason's eyes turned serious. "Red Bird, can we talk before I go?"

"Wait. You're leaving?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. I need to adjust. Yesterday, I was a villain. Today…I…I need time."

"I'm going to check on the kids." Tim was quick to leave.

"I'm going to talk to Meygan." Dick headed for the door.

Jason caught his arm as he walked by. "Go easy on your girl."

There were a few tense moments before they nodded and Jason let Dick walk away.  
Areina had watched the exchange. She walked over to Jason. "So…what did you want to talk about?"

"I'll tell you once I get a tube."

* * *

Dick knocked on Meygan's door minutes later.

"Come in." Meygan was at her comp when her dad walked in. She knew she was in trouble.

Dick walked in, went to his daughter and pulled her into his arms. "I was worried. Your mom and I were worried."

"I'm ok." Meygan knew it was coming. She knew her dad well.

Dick slowly let go of his oldest girl. "You should've come to me when Jason came to you."

"Dad, you still thought of him as a villain. I knew better." Meygan folded her arms.

Dick felt the headache coming. "You two didn't have to try and take on the Legion of Doom yourselves."

"But you did with the Reach and the Light."

"That was different."

"How?" Meygan challenged.

Dick sighed. His daughter was just like him. But there was a bit of Brice in her too. He was worried about that. It took him a long time to get the others to even talk to him. Some still wouldn't to this day. "You put your team in danger. Your brother, Brian, Billy Vincent and Kevin are down. All because they didn't know who they were fighting!"

"I didn't know either! I'm sorry they got hurt! But I didn't plan on getting captured!"

"And you didn't say anything about fixing Jason." Dick was doing his best to not get mad. But he was failing.

"You didn't try to help Uncle Jason. Unlike you and Grandpa Bruce, _I_ knew he wasn't a lost soul. I had to try. And I'm glad I did. He so valuable, even the bad guys wanted him first."

"Meygan's, Jason's marked. Word of his apparent side switching will get around. And if the LOD survived the warehouse, they _**will**_ go after him."

"He didn't want Slade out! And neither do I! He killed Uncle Roy! He killed me!" Meygan cried. "So we delayed them. Job done."

"The prison is on high alert. But why do they want Slade out?" Dick asked her.

"I don't want to know," she admitted.

"Meygan…a covert mission's meant to know every possible angle. What if the LOD decided to go without Deathstroke? Then what?"

"I…" Meygan had no answer.

* * *

Areina and Jason were in the Mother Box room. The Red Hood felt the strong protection spells keeping the few boxes safe. Red Bird picked up one. "So…"

"Yeah. Listen Red Bird…. I knew your parents. You dad told me about your trip to the past. He was proud of you. Both of them were." Jason saw the few tears in her eyes. "Sorry. I wasn't trying to make you cry."

"These…are happy tears." Areina wiped them away.

"I better go." Jason saw Areina activate the box. "One more thing. Listen to Dickie-Bird. He will keep you safe."

"What about you?"

"I promised your dad I would do the same. So I'll be there when Dick isn't." Jason then left, via Boom Tube. He needed time away, to think. To decide if he wanted to see the team again.

* * *

Dick took a breath and let it out slowly. "You almost destroyed the team, regardless if it was intentional or not."

"Dad, I-"

Nightwing held his hand up. "You kept a mission from the team, the League, even me. I will not let another Bruce infiltrate this team. Nothing, **no mission**, is worth losing your team, your friends, or your family over. So, from this moment forward, you are suspended from the team. I will decide when you can rejoin." Dick's stomach knotted tight. He didn't want to do it, not to his own kid. But he had to.

"Hey Dick? It's Tim."

Nightwing touched his comm. "Yeah Tim?"

"Conner wants to talk to you."

"Ok. I'm on my way." He cut the comm.

"Dad, I'm co-"

"I know. A leader sets the example and follows it. You're still suspended and that's final." Dick then left Meygan's room.

Meygan was mad. The rage inside was seething. Her dad suspended her. _Her!?_ She then let the rage out and Demona was more than happy to help.

* * *

Jason touched down in Bludhaven, about 4 blocks away from his weapons cache. If his brother knew he was in his turf, the two would have clashed before now.

He headed for his stashed bike and headed out. It was time to head home to Western Metropolis. The new cesspool of crime was there.

* * *

Meygan teleported into her room in Bludhaven, her anger under wraps for the moment. She looked down at her bloody hands and went to wipe them up before bandaging them.

She knew she had to leave. To avoid exploding at her dad for what she felt was the right thing to do, she had to runaway. She knew how important Plan Bs were and she had one. Meygan went to her closet and popped off the panel and pulled out her backpack. She grabbed it and her leather jacket, placing them on her bed.

After a quick change into jeans, a tee, combat boots and fingerless gloves, she braided her hair and slipped her jacket on. Backpack in place, she grabbed her magic satchel. Meygan needed a few spell books before she set off to train alone.

* * *

Jason took longer than he would have liked. He had all his guns packed and loaded up on his bike. He was heading out of Bludhaven, was a few miles away from the border when he saw his niece Meygan flying just ahead of him. "Meyg!" he called out. He sped up to meet her.

Meygan looked back and stopped flying. She landed as he pulled up. "Hey, Uncle Jason."

Jason saw the bags and knew. "Where you going?"

"Don't know. Don't care," she answered.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

Meygan sighed. "I'm suspended."

"Damn, little girl. I'm sorry."

"Guess dad can only be dad."

Jason's eyes narrowed. He knew something was up. "Come with me. Tell me all about it over dinner."

"I shouldn't…"

"Look, I got you into trouble. And you shouldn't be on the streets _alone._" Jason took off his motorcycle helmet and held it out to her.

Meygan thought about it for a minute. She then took the helmet from Jason, put it on and then hopped onto the back of the motorcycle.

"Hold tight, kid. I'll take you to my place." Jason started up the motorcycle and he smiled. He was finally feeling like he was part of something good again.

The motorcycle tore down the road and was out of Bludhaven in 4 minutes flat.

* * *

Tigress held her son's hand as she waited for Vincent to regain consciousness.

Behind her was Flash, who was anxious for his son Brian to open his eyes.

Conner and M'gann were with a conscious Kevin, who was getting all traces of the Kryptonite flushed from him. Luna sat on her dad's shoulders.

Serenity sat with her son, Mathen, who was recovering from being poisoned.

Gear had arrived just a few minutes earlier and he was at his son's side. Billy was resting.

Tim watched as Static talked to Shock and Warhawk praised his son, Airhawk. He eyed Kaldur with Orin. Orin was talking to Terry while Areina held Orin's hand.

His eyes narrowed.

Dick walked into the Infirmary.

Conner got up. "Dick, what the hell's going on!?"

"Looks like there's a new Legion of Doom, being led by Stalker," Dick explained. "Red Hood and Rave thought to take them down from within."

That got everyone's attention.

"She didn't," Kaldur said, the memories of his time as "the traitor" returning.

"Don't worry. Jason broke his cover to save her and Areina."

"But I don't understand why," Areina said out loud. "He called us his nieces."

"He had a dangerous crush on your mom," Wally said, forgetting to sensor his words. "But Roy put him in his place fast."

"Wally," both Tim and Dick said at the same time.

"But…my mom and him were sibs…"

"Not by blood," Dick told his niece.

"He was sick but I fixed him." Molly poked up behind her mom. "I could felt how damaged he was."

"Speaking of, Molly. Come here." Molly did as she was told, standing before her dad. "What happened last year in Taiwan?"

Molly shifted in place. "I-I felt his mind. How jumbled it was. He-Uncle Jason- didn't deserve that. He was trapped in this bad cycle. Meygan knew his soul still had good in it. So I begged her to help me. Help me fix him."

"Molly…" Dick sighed. "I warned you kids to stay clear of him."

"I can't help my magic! Mey-Mey understood. She showed him he was being manipulated into situations that made him kill. And I had to help him. You, Uncle Tim, Aunt Barb, Grandpa Bruce, the League, _NO ONE_ helped him!"

"Molly, we believed Jason was beyond all help," Ms. X said. "None of us has you gifts."

"I asked Mey-Mey to help me and it worked. Don't be mad at us."

"Wait-so Jason's back?" Conner asked.

"He is. But Mey-Mey said that Talia needs to be stopped. So Uncle Jason doesn't get tricked into killing again." Molly got real nervous when her dad kneeled before her.

Dick couldn't believe that his daughters did the impossible. Jason had been taken from them. Then Ra's a Ghul brought him back. A dark gift. To know that Ra's had other reasons to bring Jason back…he should have known. He was proud though. Dick hugged Molly. "Thank you, sweetie. For saving your uncle."

Molly giggled.

Now Dick felt guilty. He stood up. "I'll be right back." He left the see Meygan. He hurried over to the living quarters. He understood now. Having Jason on their side again…it was a wish come true.

If only Reiena was here. She'd be so proud.

The girls wanted to heal their extended family. Molly had wanted to heal Bruce's heart, but he refused. But getting Jason back, _that _was something he didn't think was possible. Molly was truly a miracle.

Dick got to his oldest daughter's room and knocked on the door.

He got no answer.

He went to the keypad. He typed in her code and the door slid open.

Nightwing was not prepared for what he saw.

The lights were barely working. The walls and circuitry were ripped apart with claws. The ceiling was gone, shredded and on the floor. Every piece of furniture was torn apart and shredded in anger and rage.

"No…" he whispered.

Meygan was gone.

***Meygan is gone from the team and with Jason Todd. What kind of trouble will she get into being with her Uncle Jason? And what will happen when Serenity finds out what her husband did? And will the team be able to bounce back and find Meygan? All this and more when Reina Grayson picks this up in her next fic! So stay tuned! ***


End file.
